


[Podfic of] Chacun à son goût

by the24thkey



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps we'll make an aficionado of you yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Chacun à son goût

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chacun à son goût](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46250) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



 

**Cover:**  by me

**Music:** Quando m'en vo (aka Musetta's solo) and the overture to La Traviata

**Length:**  01:11:50

**Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/chacun.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122914.zip)

 

With thanks to fishpatrol for beta listening, our awesome #ITPE mods for running this exchange, bessyboo for compiling the podbook and the author for having blanket permission. <3

Additionally, endless thanks to kalakirya for helping me out with the surprise!Italian. If it still sounds terrible, that's my fault alone. Also I'm terribly out of practice when it comes to French. I was very glad that the last language to appear out of nowhere was German, much easier to deal with a surprise!native language. ^^'''

 

P.S.: Musetta is my fav

P.P.S.: I still can't believe that's how segue is pronounced

 

 


End file.
